Time Changed And A New Prophecy Born
by Mariflores99
Summary: A prophecy written a millennium ago spoke of a young hero born of a horrid tragedy would have the purest heart and soul until one unfaithful night he would rescue an innocent child and come to love him,as he's son, from the fires of hell . Not knowing that he would lose his son,life but never his light yet unsure he can change Damian's course to the path of evil.
1. Nightmare

Chapter 1

Dick Grayson: age 11 (Robin)

Jason Todd: age 10 (In Training)

Tim Drake: age 6

Damian al Ghul Wayne (Grayson): age 11 months

'Sânge la sânge la bine la rău la o iubesc fratele sacrificiu mai final pentru a frate la tată la fiu ; fiului meu o profane' (Blood to blood, angel of God to slave of the devil, heart to heart, to the one I love the most, the ultimate sacrifice, brother to brother to father to son ; my son unholy one). Echoes through his mind as he sleeps. "No, No, NOOOOOO!" Dick screams and wakening from his deep slumber. He jumps out of bed, runs out his bedroom door, down the hall and enters his baby brother's room; the brother meant to do wrong. The brother meant to destroy him. There in the darkness of room laying crib was Damian al Ghul Wayne; a creature of innocents. Cradling him in his arms whispering silent and calm words to him. "I will always be here to protect you Damian. Always." Tears rolling down his face, watching the quiet fall and rise of his 'brother's' chest as he was breathing. "Dick, are you alright?" Dick looked up and there standing at the door was his adopted father, billionaire Bruce Wayne. "No", he said as he placed Damian back into his crib, "The nightmares….they are getting worse. I keep hearing it. Over and over again. I can't let it happen. Bruce do you think it's true?" New tears began to form in his eyes again as he look to him for an answer. "I'm not sure Dick. All the evidence we have gather has proven that you are the one and he is going to be the one to destroy everything as we know it. I'm sorry Dick. There is nothing we can do to stop your death and he's rise to the throne of evil as well as the end will come and we can't stop it." He said with eyes of worry. Knowing Dick loved no one more than his brother (son), Damian. "Bruce if it is okay I'd like to be alone with him for a while?" With that Bruce left the room. He knelt next to the crib and covered his face with his hands as tears rolled down his face. It was then he heard a small voice; Damian's voice. "Dada, Daddy", quickly he cradled him in his arms and," Yes Dami I'm here, daddy's here and I'll never let go. I'm so sorry that you were born into this cruel world that I can't protect you from. Know that one night I will die and when you're growing up and I'm not there know that one night I died was for you to be able to grow up ...my son." Little did he now of the devil's plans; that one day the society of evil will get their prince of the death back and shatter the heart and soul of Dick Grayson.


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Tragedy Strikes

* * *

The next night Dick now Robin was on patrol with Batman. But unbeknownst to them that everything would change after that night. "S-sirs" They hear over the intercom in the Batmoblie. "Yes Alfred, what is it?" asked Batman. "T-the manor i-is und-der at-tta-ack" he responded. Instantly Robin knew who may have been raiding his home; the League of Assassins. He jumped out of the batmoblie and ran. Ran. Ran. "ROBIN STOP!" he heard in far distance 'No I have to get to Damian' he thought 'Damian' But by the time he had gotten there it was almost too late. There outside the burning palace, he once called home, stood his two younger brothers, Jason and Tim, and his loyal butler Alfred, watching their home burn to the ground. Robin ran into his burning home. "ROBIN STOP!" He heard Batman call. "Dick-Grayson NO! " He heard his brothers' cry. 'No I need to get Damian',he thought. As he walked through the fire that was licking at his feet a slab of the roof fell on his back. A piercing white pain shot through him.'No, I have to get Damian', he thought as he pull himself from once was the roof of his home. He looked up and saw a man in orange and black through the burning fire, and in his arms he held what was most precious to Robin, his baby brother(son) Damian. It was Deathstroke who carried his brother. Robin walked toward him and only stop a few feet away from him. "Give me back my brother," he said in a strong voice. "I think not boy." Deathstorke said with an evil grin on his face. Pulling out his gun he shot Robin square in the chest and pain shot through his heart. Forgetting his pain, he ran at Deathstroke, knocking Damian out of his arms. Landing on the ground next to damian but it was too late. His world went black. Dick Grayson knew that tragedy had struck his heart again. 'For I have lost my son', was his final thought.(He does not die). But not for eternity.

* * *

Sorry it was soo short


	3. FuturePastNow

Damian al Ghul Wayne (Grayson) age 13(immortal) Bart Allen aka Impulse age 13

Damian's POV

Entry 122 Year: 2151

I have been immortal for 122 years. Unfortunately, due to my actions, my world is now is ruins. Families are destroyed. Blood tainted the buildings and streets. It was all my fault. If only I didn't kill him. If I loved him. If only he was my...father. I know now I must go back in time. To change wrong to right. I have already a plan how to do it. To help me, I've recruited an old friend to help me. Bart Allen, the fastest kid in the world but not exactly a genius. NO P.O.V For days,weeks,months the two created and work on the invention of century; a time machine. It would take them to the year 2013 where they can change the timeline, for the greater good of humanity. Finally, it was done. " Now Wayne, understand that if we-" What do you mean by 'we' Allen", Damian interrupted Bart. "You don't expect me not want to go. That's when my great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great grandfather and 1st cousin(once removed) were alive, in their prime, and were they the Flash and Kid Flash. Please, please let come with you, please?" Bart said pleading. " Alright, in no may you alter the time line", Damian said. "Ok , like I was saying if something were to go wrong you may erase from existence permanently." Bart worryingly said. "I am willing to take that risk. For my Father, for m-our world" Damian said without a doubt in his mind. "So where exactly are we going?" Bart asked. "Not where but when" Little did they know of the sadness and anger that they would unleash , and cause the ultimate, tragic, sacrifice known to man.


End file.
